Significado del tiempo
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Otro mundo alternativo... esto lo escribí durante un trance, no existe summary posible, tan sólo lean... es algo un tanto raro. Disfruten!


*****Significado del tiempo*****

**Disclaimer**: Los nombres de los personajes los tomé prestados a Yukiru Sugisaki. La frase final es de Alejandro Dolina (todo un maestro, échenle un vistazo a su obra y regocíjense).

**Notas de la Autora**: Esto no es realmente nada. Estaba en casa de mis abuelos sin hacer nada y mi papá prendió la laptop frente a mí. La hoja vacía del Word me llamaba y escribí lo primero que me vino a la mente. Por lo tanto, nos hallámos ante un mundo paralelo sin conexión alguna con nada de nada y personajes cuyas personalidades fueron deformadas casi hasta el límite. No obstante, todo es disfrutable. Aquí les ofrezco mi humilde tributo a… eh… uhm… bueno, simplemente leanlo, ¿Quieren?

*****Significado del Tiempo**

            Lloraba. Se dio cuenta porque cuando lo besó en la mejilla, se le humedecieron los labios. Entonces dijo:

            -Estás llorando.

            Supuso que sonreía, porque cuando sonreía su respiración sonaba distinta. Siempre. Escuchó:

            -¿No podría ser sólo transpiración o que me hubiera secado mal cuando me lavé la cara?

            Ahora fue él el que sonrió.

            -No, amigo mío. Estás llorando. Sabe salado. Y no del mismo modo que la transpiración. Y creeme, sé bien cómo sabe tu transpiración.

            Hubo una risita que perduró en el aire aún mucho después del beso que le siguió. Percibió la calidez de sus mejillas, probablemente sonrojadas, y también la ansiedad que se desprendía del movimiento de su lengua. Cuando se separaron, murmuró:

            -Decime, Daisuke, ¿Por qué llorás?

            Lo abrazó el silencio y él lo adivinó lleno de vergüenza. Así que aclaró:

            -Quiero consolarte. Hacerte sentir mejor. Si no podés decirme qué te pasa, por lo menos, ¿Podés decirme cómo ayudarte?

            -Satoshi… Tu presencia ya es mucho para mí. Lo daría todo por tu felicidad, daría todo para devolverte la vista y para que nada te falte jamás. Pero no puedo, Satoshi, no puedo… soy tan incapaz, tan inútil…

            -No, por favor, no me digas que llorás por eso. Si todo lo que tengo me lo das vos, todo, absolutamente todo. No podría estarte más agradecido.

            Volvió a sentir la respiración distinta: una sonrisa. Y luego oyó:

            -Satoshi… tengo cáncer. 

            Se sobresaltó y, por un momento, no se lo creyó. Pero la verdad cayó sobre su cuerpo como el cielo del apocalipsis y sus piernas estuvieron a punto de quebrarse por el peso. Susurró, paralizado:

            -No puede ser. 

            -Sí, puede.

            -¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitás para curarte?

            -Nada. Es un cáncer terminal. Lo descubrieron demasiado tarde.

            -No, Daisuke, no voy a creer que vayas a…

            -A morir, sí. En un mes.

            De golpe, lo abrazó con fuerza. Reprimió un sollozo y escuchó:

            -Ahora el que llora sos vos.

            Sonrió débilmente y respondió:

            -¿No podría ser sólo transpiración o…?

            -Bueno, no sabría decirlo. El que caiga de tus ojos no es lo suficientemente específico. ¿Creés que me darías una oportunidad de comparación, para identificar la diferencia?

            -Yo… 

            -Vení.

            Notó que tiraba de su muñeca y caminó para no trastabillar. Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo sentarse, reconociendo su propia cama. Levantó los brazos en busca del otro cuerpo y, tomando con ellos el rostro amado, dijo:

            -Mi vida se reduce a este mes, a esta pequeña eternidad, porque mi vida sos vos, Daisuke. Todo lo que podría seguirle a estos treinta días va a pasar ahora, dedicado al único ser en el mundo que podría merecerse tanto tiempo. 

            -No te preocupes, un mes puede significar tanto… Gracias, Satoshi, resolviste por completo mi problema. _Los que aman no mueren jamás._

** _Finis_ **  

Domingo, 04 de Abril del 2004

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, pasaron unos días desde que lo escribí... al fin me digno a subirlo. Ahora sí tengo a quién dedicárselo: a la Editorial Ivrea por haber publicado el quinto tomo de DNAngel antes de lo esperado, ya acabé de leerlo y estoy muy feliz!! ^____^ Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, sus reviews me ponen muy contenta ^^. Haru querida lo siento mucho por mis finales, pero adoro los finales abiertos, bien al estilo Evangelion ^o^, y así será casi todo lo que escriba. Y ya te acostumbrarás a la pareja a medida que leas fics sobre el tema, yo ya debo haber leído más de cien sólo SatoxDai. El mundo está lleno de pervertidos, por suerte ^o^, jaja... uh, ya estoy diciendo tonterías. Ah, y estoy ofreciendo otro mundo alternativo, como sugiriese nat_chan, así que ya ves que sigo tu consejo (aunque haya sido de casualidad, la verdad ¬¬).

Bueno, una última cosa: estoy escuchando Taki Ongoy de Víctor Heredia y quería recomendarles a todos aquellos que gusten de este cantante, de historia, de libertad, de este tipo de música o cualquiera que tenga un poquito de corazón, pues, que lo escuche. Hace reflexionar mucho, desprende demasiada verdad.

Saludos a tod@s!!

**[**Lila Negra, más conocida como Jéssica Eowyn**]**


End file.
